Angelic Layer especial: Sentir por un día
by aelita's-chan
Summary: CAP 3 UP! Parece magnifico... Ni que fuera mágia... Pero este es solo el principio... ¿Cómo terminará todo? De la felicidad a la tristeza profunda hay solo un paso.
1. 1 ¿Realmente nos conocemos?

Holis, ¿Qué tal? soy **Julieta Jaureguiberri** y vengo con una historia algo corta sobre Angelic Layer que se me ocurrió hace poco luego de terminar de ver esta fantástica serie, espero la disfrunten

**--**

**Sentir por un día: Angelic Layer**

_**Sentir por un día**_

_**Cap 1: "¿Realmente nos conocemos?"**_

Dio un salto con dos giros en el aire para esquivar un golpe directo de su atacante.

Hikaru, el Ángel de Misaki Suzuhara aterrizó y se colocó en pose de pelea. Su oponente, Wizard, controlado por Ohjiro Mihara, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacía el Ángel escarlata y, dando un salto, lanzó una patada en dirección a su oponente.

- ¡Hikaru! – Soltó Misaki y ordenó mentalmente a la pelirrosa a hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo. Aprovechando la desventaja temporaria de Wizard, Hikaru le propinó un gancho en el estomago, obligándolo a caer al suelo. Pero esto no alarmó a Ohjiro, quien parecía disfrutar del combate.

Con una patada al ras del suelo hizo caer a Hikaru de espaldas y levantándose de un salto se acercó a ella con dos pasos. La pelirrosa se incorporó con un poco de dificultad y lo observó desafiante. Ninguno de ellos se movió, sino que se mantuvieron alertas al primer descuido del otro para atacar. De repente, se oyó el timbre del teléfono. Ohjiro, desconcertado, miró en dirección al objeto y con una seña él y Misaki se quitaron los cascos de combate al mismo tiempo, dejando a sus Ángeles en donde estaban.

- ¿Diga? – Preguntó el chico al levantar el tuvo del aparato, mientras observaba a Misaki de reojo. La chica se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a el, curiosa. – Ah, hermano ¿Qué pasó? – Un silencio corto - ¿Qué Shuko que? –

- Mamá… - Susurró Misaki preocupada.

- Muy bien, vamos para allá – Contestó el chico y cortó la llamada.

- Ohjiro-san, ¿Qué pasó? –

- Parece que tu madre ha tenido una recaída -

- ¡Oh no! – Ambos tomaron sus abrigos, un paraguas para cada uno, y salieron apresuradamente del apartamento dejando abandonados a sus dos Ángeles, inmóviles, en la plataforma de entrenamiento.

Por la ventana, con las cortinas entre abiertas, se observaban unos densos nubarrones negros que amenazaban con largar todo su contenido en cualquier momento. Y no solo eso, sino que podían verse destellos entre ellos, indicando la presencia de rayos. Transcurrieron unos diez minutos y los Ángeles, aún inmóviles, esperaban el regreso de sus dueños para seguir con el combate interrumpido. De repente, varios rayos comenzaron a caer separados por fracciones de segundo, y dos de ellos dieron en el pararrayos del edificio en el que hasta hacía poco, se encontraban los dos jugadores de Angelic Layer, produciendo un salto de la térmica que afectó a los dos Ángeles con una descarga eléctrica. Ambos cayeron al suelo y se mantuvieron inmóviles por un momento…

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud. Se sentía pesada y adolorida, como si hubiese sido golpeada sin posibilidades de defenderse. Se incorporó hasta quedar en cuatro patas y levantó la cabeza. Veía un gran salón con sus paredes pintadas de colores calidos y con varios cuadros y fotografías enmarcadas colgadas en las paredes. Una de ellas, la más cercana, tenía una fotografía de Misaki junto a su Ángel, sosteniendo el trofeo del torneo que había ganado hacía un mes. Tardó un poco en entrar en razón. Miró a su alrededor, ¡Estaba en la plataforma! Se giró hacía la izquierda para ver a su Deus, Misaki, pero ella… ¡No estaba! No podía entender como se estaba moviendo sin recibir órdenes. De repente, vio a Wizard y se acercó a el.

El Ángel estaba sentado intentando recomponerse de lo que sea que le había golpeado y al ver a Hikaru tan de cerca no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia. La pelirrosa levantó ambas manos indicándole que se tranquilizara y luego le señaló hacía el lugar donde debería estar Ohjiro, su Deus, pero él tampoco estaba. Wizard arqueó ambas cejas, confundido. Hikaru lo ayudó a incorporarse. Ambos se miraron y luego a su alrededor en busca de sus Deus, pero al no oír nada entendieron que estaban solos. Volvieron a mirarse, esta vez de arriba hacía abajo, algo curiosos de poder moverse a su propia voluntad.

Hikaru, sin saber que hacer, comenzó a frotarse las manos enguantadas con cierta lentitud, entonces se sorprendió. Wizard la miró confundido. La pelirrosa se miró la mano izquierda y para darle a entender sin palabras lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo, le acarició la mejilla. El peliazul sorprendido apartó la mano de ella sosteniéndola con la suya, tras eso, permanecieron un momento inmóviles, hasta que Wizard, algo avergonzado, la soltó con suavidad. Ambos habían sentido el rose y las caricias, cosa que antes había sido prácticamente imposible. Hasta entonces, solo habían sido capaces de sentir el daño provocado por sus oponentes en las peleas, pero nada más.

Una melodía se escuchó en la habitación, llamando la atención de ambos Ángeles, quienes miraron en todas direcciones en busca de la fuente de aquél sonido. De repente, Hikaru divisó lo que parecía ser un celular – Aunque ella no sabía lo que era- pero lo que le interesó era que la música era lenta, similar a un vals, y sin pensárselo se encontró bailando al compás de aquella música tan relajante. Disfrutando aquello con un arrebato de diversión tomó a Wizard de la mano y lo obligó a bailar con ella. Aunque el chico se mostraba bastante enrarecido por la actitud de su amiga, no tuvo más opción que seguirle la corriente. Pero, tan pronto comenzó la música se detuvo, dejando a ambos Ángeles sumidos en ese incomodo silencio que volvió a reinar en el apartamento, además de estar peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro. Se miraron, extrañados otra vez. De repente, el sonido de la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento, hizo que se separaran dando un paso atrás y se pusieran alerta.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y entraron Misaki y Ohjiro, totalmente empapados por la lluvia a pesar de haber llevado paraguas.

La chica pelimarrón se acercó a la mesa de entrenamiento y observó a ambos Ángeles, ahora inmóviles, con cierta extrañeza.

- Ohjiro-san… - Dijo sin apartar la vista de Hikaru y Wizard.

-¿Qué ocurre Misaki-san? – El chico se sacó el abrigo empapado y lo colgó en el perchero para acercarse a donde estaba la joven.

- ¿Aquí fue donde quedaron Hikaru y Wizard? – Preguntó Misaki señalando a los dos Ángeles.

- Puede ser… - Ohjiro pareció dudar – No estoy seguro – Misaki se dirigió a su asiento para tomar el casco de combate mientras era observada por Ohjiro. Estiró la mano para recogerlo, pero apenas lo tocó con los dedos le dio corriente obligándola a apartar la mano.

- ¡Ay! – Soltó. El grito ahogado de Ohjiro distrajo su atención. Miró hacía la plataforma - ¡Hikaru! – El Ángel que respondía a ese nombre había recibido una descarga eléctrica y cayó atontada en brazos de Wizard, Quien la sostuvo inconcientemente preocupado. Los dos chicos se sorprendieron y se quedaron mirando a ambos Ángeles con cierta incredulidad. Ante sus ojos, Wizard se agachó con lentitud para recostar a, la aún atontada, Hikaru.

- I-Imposible… - Soltó Ohjiro totalmente escéptico

- Se están moviendo por si solos… - Continuó Misaki. - ¿Cómo es posible eso? – Ambos se miraron. En ese momento Hikaru se incorporó temblando hasta quedar sentada y miró con miedo a Misaki. La chica se sintió muy mal y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le pidió disculpas. – Lo siento, lo siento… ¡Yo no quería…! ¡No sabía, lo juro! – Miró a su Ángel quien levantó ambas manos para calmarla en silencio. - ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó. La pelirrosa meditó unos segundos, para luego asentir. – ¡Que bueno! –

- Será mejor que le avise a mi hermano, seguro que le interesará – Comentó Ohjiro y observó a Wizard. – Cuida bien de Hikaru – Le ordenó, el peliazul asintió. Y el chico se dirigió al teléfono mientras Misaki y Hikaru lo observaban con sorpresa.

El timbre de la casa distrajo a los cuatro. Ohjiro, aprovechando su cercanía a la puerta la abrió para darle paso a la pequeña Hatoko, acompañada por su Ángel Suzuka.

- ¿Qué tal están? – Preguntó con ese tono de respeto, totalmente desentonarte con su edad.

- Bien… Hatoko-chan… Ven a ver esto – La llamó Misaki, sentada en el suelo, mirando hacía la plataforma.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – La niña, junto a Suzuka se acercaron mientras Ohjiro cerraba la puerta y regresaba al teléfono. A modo de respuesta a la pregunta de la niña, Misaki dijo

- Wizard, Hikaru… Suzuka llegó –

- Misaki ¿Qué…? – Se quedó helada al ver como los dos Ángeles se movían por si solos y la miraban con cierto respeto. – Oh… Dios… Es… Imposible – Articuló. - ¿Cómo…? –

- Acabamos de llegar y… Los encontramos así – Resumió Misaki también desconcertada.

- Mi hermano ya viene… Y dice que tu madre también… - Respondió Mihara colocándose junto a Hatoko.

- Pero ella… -

- Ya sabes como es… -

- Puedo… - Preguntó Hatoko con la mirada perdida. Los otros dos la miraron. – ¿Podría… Intentar…? - Continuó

- Si… ¿Por qué no? – Le permitió Ohjiro. – Pero me temo que no puedes utilizar los cascos, están electrificados… -

- Además tienes a Wizard y a Hikaru que atraparan a Suzuka. – La tranquilizó Misaki.

- Bueno – Agradeció Hatoko y dio dos pasos hacía atrás - _**¡Ve, más rápido que la luz y el sonido, Suzuka!**_ – Lanzó a su Ángel hacía la plataforma. Atravesó el campo magnético y comenzó a caer. Wizard y Hikaru se apresuraron a colocarse en posición para atraparla justo a tiempo y la recostaron por un momento – Parece… - Comentó decepcionada la niña – Que no se va a mover… - Para su sorpresa, su Ángel se incorporó lentamente y se la quedó mirando, enrarecida. - ¡Suzuka! ¡SUZUKA! – Soltó ilusionada acercando su cara a la plataforma.

- Se está… Moviendo… - Comentó Misaki un tanto escéptica. Mientras ella y Ohjiro se acercaban a la niña. Hatoko sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras su Ángel era ayudado a levantarse por Hikaru y Wizard.

- Pero… ¿Cómo…? –

**_--_**

**_Proximo: _****_ "Un misterio de Ángeles"_**

_Parececiera imposible... Pero no lo es, ahora eran testigos de aquél acontesimiento... ¿Y ahora? Ante algo bueno, tmb hay algo malo oculto... ¿Que sucederá ahora con Hikaru y los demás?_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capi Dejen rrs, porfis, asi lo continuo!!**_


	2. Cap 2: “Un misterio de Ángeles”

Perdón por la tardanza!! u pero vuelvo a la carga!!

**_REVIEWS: Maranine Scual:_** jejeje ¿Caido del cielo? ¿Cómo un rayo? xDDDDD Wiiii, que ilu, gracias!! o YA quiero leer tu fic, asi uqe escribe xDDDD Espero que te guste este capi, ya el tercero tiene más acción Dwww!!

**_--_**

_**Cap 2: "Un misterio de Ángeles"**_

Transcurrieron 20 minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron I-chan y Shuko, acompañados por Ogata.

- Dime que me estas tomando el pelo… - Soltó el hombre, cuyos lentes resbalaron un poco por el puente de su nariz.

- Para nada hermano, míralo tú mismo – Le respondió con toda la calma del mundo, su hermanastro, Ohjiro. El hombre, con su bata blanca, acompañado de su asistente Ogata se acercaron a la plataforma y vieron a Hikaru, Wizard y Suzuka, quienes, inmóviles, le devolvían la mirada. - ¿Estas seguro? – Se acercó al casco que pertenecía a Wizard. – Ogata, pruébatelo –

- ¿Eh?... Si -

- ¡No lo toques! – Lo detuvo el chico.

- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó su hermano.

- Si lo haces Wizard recibirá una descarga eléctrica –

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

- Esto… I-chan-san…Yo sin querer lo hice hace un rato con Hikaru – Respondió Misaki. El hombre se detuvo en seco.

- Ogata… No hagas nada –

- Entonces, ¿Es cierto que ahora los Ángeles pueden moverse por si solos? – Preguntó Shuko enrarecida, mientras acariciaba mecánicamente a Athena. Se acercó con su silla de ruedas y observó a los tres Ángeles que, al verla, se movieron acercándose hacía ella. – Wow, es cierto – Soltó ilusionada.

- Qué extraño… - Comentó I-chan rascándose el mentón.

- ¡Se están moviendo! ¡JEFE! ¡Se mueven! –

- ¡Cállate! – Protestó su jefe – A modo de castigo tendrás que ir a buscarme el maletín a la oficina… EL PLATEADO – Aclaró – Y lo harás corriendo –

- ¿¡Qué!? – Protestó Ogata poniéndose de rodillas - ¿¡No puedo usar el auto!? –

- Ni lo sueñes – Ogata se hecha a llorar. Ohjiro le susurra.

- Usa mi bicicleta que está afuera, es la azul. Suerte –

- Oye tú, no le des ideas – Su hermano menor sonrió. – Y si no lo haces en menos de media hora como castigo… -

- ¿Otro más? – Preguntó a propósito el príncipe del Layer para fastidiarlo I-chan se aclaró la garganta.

- Como castigo… - Retomó – Comerás curry salado en exceso… - Rió maléficamente. Ogata se apresuró a salir corriendo del departamento para perderse de vista.

- Pobre, ¿Crees que lo logre? – Le preguntó Misaki a Hatoko

- No lo se… - La niña volvió a mirar a su Ángel, quien le devolvió una tranquila sonrisa.

- Bien, y ahora… - I-chan estaba totalmente desorientado. Para el era un sueño hecho realidad ver a sus Ángeles moverse por si solos, pero,… Desgraciadamente, lo asaltaba a cada momento un pensamiento de incertidumbre que se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Se quedó cayado. No tenía la más pálida idea de cómo enfrentarse a esta situación. Primero porque no sabía la causa de todo ese lío y segundo… Si los cascos estaban electrificados…

Hatoko se acercaba cada vez más al borde de la arena, hipnotizada al ver a su Ángel moverse por si sola… Tener vida… Se acercó un poco más… Su pequeña nariz casi tocaba la barrera invisible que separaba la magia de esa arena con la normalidad de su mundo humano. Suzuka se dio cuenta de que la niña se acercaba cada vez más a la plataforma y de repente levantó una mano en señal de que se detuviera. Parecía seria, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo que los demás habían pasado por alto. Algo que no era bueno.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Hatoko retrocedió un poco confusa. Suzuka comenzó a observar el suelo, aún con esa mirada de desconfianza.

- Parece que busca algo… -Comentó Shuko sin quitarle la vista de encima al Ángel de la infanta. Suzuka se acercó hasta quedar a dos pasos del borde de la plataforma, lo que llamó poderosamente la atención de I-chan y los otros dos Ángeles. Levantó una mano y la estiró lentamente a la nada. De repente un destello de luz blanca y todos pudieron observar rayos de corriente eléctrica que envolvían, por unos segundos, los bordes del campo.

- ¡SUZUKA! – Gritó Hatoko. Misaki la abrazó impidiéndole que avanzara hacía la peligrosa plataforma Cuando la electricidad pareció desaparecer temporalmente, todos dirigieron su vista hacía aquél sitio. Suzuka, quien había sido atajada imprevistamente por Wizard y Hikaru, yacía en el suelo de la plataforma sobre los otros dos, aparentemente inconciente, mientras la corriente recorría su cuerpo por momentos haciéndose visible. - ¡SUZUKA! – Repitió la pequeña Kobayashi. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero no lloraba. Misaki decidió aflojar un poco los brazos pero sin bajar la guardia.

- Al parecer los cascos no eran lo único electrificado – Comentó con inquietud Ohjiro sin quitar la vista de los tres Ángeles.

- Eso parece…- Concordó I-chan. Sacó un lápiz de su delantal y lo acercó con lentitud a donde se suponía que se hallaba la división entre la arena y el mundo real. Tal y como ocurrió con Suzuka, el objeto salió despedido en dirección contraria. – Vaya, vaya… Una trampa mortal. No se puede entrar, ni salir de ella… -

- I-chan, ¿Que pasará con los Ángeles? – Preguntó Shuko preocupada. – No se puede simplemente ¿Cortar la energía? –

- No… - Le respondió el hombre. – No sería factible para ellos… Podrían dañarse debido a la sobrecarga que afecta a esta arena… – Se quedó meditabundo.

Después de ver el efecto rebote, tanto de su lápiz, como el del Ángel de la pequeña niña, había comprendido que liberar a Wizard, Hikaru y Suzuka de aquél encierro sería algo bastante complicado. Miró hacia la ventana. Y ahora mucho más debido a la tormenta eléctrica que se cierna sobre la ciudad.

- Hermano… - Murmuró inaudiblemente Ohjiro. No estaba seguro, pero notaba que su hermanastro estaba bastante trastornado por dentro, mientras intentaba encontrar alguna solución posible a aquél enriado, si el no podía, conociendo todos los secretos del Angelic Layer, sabía que nadie en la faz de la tierra sería capaz de hacerlo. Desvió la vista del hombre hacía la arena.

Su Ángel y Hikaru se movían despacio, aún no del todo recuperados del inesperado impacto de Suzuka contra ellos. Sintió tristeza y a la vez enfado. ¡No era justo! ¿Y ahora que? Por ser tan permisivo también había comprometido al Ángel de Kobayashi. Se mordió el labio con disimulo. Algo tenía que hacer para poder ayudar a su hermano a salvar a esos Ángeles. _"Piensa, piensa."_ Miró su casco sobre el asiento. Una débil corriente eléctrica salió de la plataforma y llegó al accesorio por medio del cable, un rayo de luz plateada, ligeramente segadora a pesar de su tamaño.

- ¡Jefe I-chan! –Ogata apareció jadeando en la puerta de entrada al apartamento - ¡Ya tengo su maletín! – Dijo blandiendo con debilidad el objeto contundente. El hombre lo examinó con lentitud.

- Era el otro…- Comentó pensativo.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Ogata estaba desesperado.

- El plateado, no el gris perla. Ve a traerlo… - Ordenó I-chan – Aún tienes tiempo –

- ¡Si! – El hombre salió corriendo. I-chan sonrió. La verdad era que sabía que estaba abusando del pobre de Ogata, pero divertirse con él lo animaba un poco y le permitía poder pensar con mayor claridad, además de que el otro era, ciertamente, un tonto.

- Shuko-san – La llamó mientras abría el dichoso maletín.

La mujer, en su silla de ruedas, se acercó al Creador de Angelic Layer y lo observó con curiosidad mientras los otros tres se debatían entre mirar a la plataforma, a ellos mismos, o a la escena entre los otros dos. – ¿Te animas? – Dijo mostrándole algo en la palma de su mano, imposible de divisar para los tres jugadores de alto nivel del Layer. Shuko pareció sorprendida, pero enseguida cambió de cara y aceptó.

- Todo sea por su bien… - Murmuró.

I-chan asintió, y, teniendo a Athena en sus manos le implanto lo que sea que fuese y se la devolvió a Shuko.

- Adelante. – Animó mientras sacaba un pequeño portátil del maletín.

- Mamá… - Preguntó Misaki al ver como la mujer se acercaba a la plataforma. - ¿Qué…? – Shuko entrecerró los ojos.

- Los sacaremos de allí… - Con esa frase a medias bastó para entender cuales eran las intenciones de la tri-campeona del Layer.

- Pero… - Misaki intentó detenerla, pero Ohjiro y Hatoko la detuvieron con un pequeño tirón y una silenciosa sonrisa.

- Ve **¡Alas de Athena!** – (creo que era así) Lanzó a su Ángel a la arena, quien, atravesó la división invisible con toda normalidad, abrió sus alas blancas y luego aterrizó de pie.

I-chan sonrió con orgullo.

- Veamos… - Murmuró. Al instante, su portátil comenzó a recibir información codificada del lugar. – Interesante… - Murmuró. Ohjiro se acercó a él

- ¿Qué es lo interesante? – Inquirió curioso

- No parece haber nada fuera de lo normal dentro de los parámetros de l arena pero… - Comentó sin desviar la vista del aparato. Esa electricidad debe estar causando daño en algún sitio además de darles vida propia a los Ángeles.

- En resumen, es un completo misterio –

- Solo por ahora… Es un misterio de esos Ángeles… –

Wizard, Hikaru, Suzuka y Athena, parados en el centro de la arena, observaban en diferentes direcciones la extensión de la misma, con seriedad sabiendo el peligro que acechaba sus bordes. Solo bastaba esperar, ¿Por cuanto tiempo? No sabía ninguno con exactitud, pero lo que si sabían era que sus Deus parecían muy preocupados, y eso no les gustaba nada…

**_--_**

**_Proximo: _****_Cap 3: "La magia de la unión"_**


	3. 3 Magia sin barreras

_**Cap 3: "Magia sin barreras" **_

I-chan siguió observando la pantalla sin pronunciar palabra por un largo rato.

Afuera, el clima se tornaba cada vez más amenazador a medida que avanzaba la tarde.

Shuuko, preocupada, apartó por un momento la mirada de la plataforma para dejarla perderse por la ventana.

Los nubarrones negros le daban una sensación de tensión constante que a veces alcanzaba su punto máximo. Miró de reojo hacía su hija Misaki, quien sostenía a la pequeña Hatoko, dándose fuerzas la una a la otra sin apartar la vista de la plataforma. _"¿Qué pasará…?"_ pensó mientras dirigía su mirada hacía Athena, quien movió hacía su derecha, su cabeza resguardada por un casco azul marino y plata.

Shuuko entrecerró un poco los ojos, admirada de la vida que había cobrado su propio Ángel, pero a su vez preocupada por el peligro alrededor de ellos. Prestando un poco más de atención cayó en la cuenta de que Athena miraba en una dirección en particular, más bien, a alguien, reflejando por completo los sentimientos de su Deus en ese momento: Miraba a Ichiro Mihara.

Shuuko bajó un poco la cabeza, sonrojada al darse cuenta. Pero recuperó la cordura reprochándose a si misma que ese no era el mejor momento para pensar en semejantes cosas.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Shuuko-san – Oyó la voz tranquilizadora con un dejo de curiosidad del joven Ohjiro Mihara, hermanastro del padre del Angelic Layer.

- No… Casi nada – Se silenció y volvió a mirar a Athena quien permaneció inmóvil, cabizbaja, pero mirando en dirección a su Deus. La Tri Campeona del Layer sintió una extraña sensación, y se llevó, inconcientemente, una mano hacía la altura de su oído. - Qué extraño… - Murmuró.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Ohjiro con bastante curiosidad mirando a Athena.

- Es como si estuviera controlando a Athena… Sin casco – Comentó. Aquellas palabras causaron consternación y extrañeza en todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo si estuvieses controlando a Athena con normalidad? – Preguntó Misaki poniéndose de pie con Hatoko aún sentada a su lado. La pequeña niña miró a su ángel.

- Suzuka – Le habló. La muñeca levantó la cabeza, hasta entonces se había mantenido inmóvil, y con una rodilla apoyada en la plataforma. Hatoko la miró concentrada, y su Ángel se puso de pie con lentitud observado por los demás Ángeles y Deus. – Misaki – Miró a su amiga.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida la segunda Suzuhara.

- Ponte en guardia –

- ¿Eh? – Misaki tardó unos segundos en entender. La infanta regresó su mirada a su Ángel. De la nada este dio dos pasos, saltó realizando un giro en el aire, y descendió en picado con la intención de propinarle una patada al Ángel de colores escarlata – ¡HIKARU! – Soltó Misaki con desesperación. Sentimiento que se reflejó en su Ángel, quien dio un salto al costado y esquivó el ataque.

- Lo pensaste ¿Verdad Misaki?- Preguntó la niña con una sonrisa. I-chan esperaba la respuesta de la pequeña Suzuhara.

- Así es… - Soltó bastante impactada. – Lo pensé como si estuviese usando el casco, pero… Antes no había ocurrido eso – Miró al Padre del Layer. Este volvió a quedarse meditabundo.

- Debe ser eso… - Miro a Shuuko

- Si nos explicaras, sería mucho más fácil, hermano – Comentó Ohjiro con tranquilidad pero con un ligero dejo de reclamo. El susodicho se colocó mejor sus lentes.

- El chip que le instalé a Athena, no solo es para investigar este extraño suceso… Sino que cumple la función de anular los choques estáticos… Pero… -

- ¿Pero? – Preguntó Hatoko. Shuuko tomó la palabra con un pequeño ademán.

- I-chan lo ideó pensando en aquél encuentro en el que Hikaru y Helén (el Ángel que representaba a Hokkaido) casi perdieron debido a una anomalía en el sistema causada, justamente… -

- Por una tormenta similar a la de ahora – Terminó I-chan


End file.
